La Rose Empoisonnée
by Ceres03
Summary: Quand le passé rejoint le présent, quand une jeune fille se trouve au centre d'une guerre où ses faveurs assureront la victoire, les deux camps sont prêts à tout pour les obtenir. Ils n'avaient seulement pas prévu qu'elle choisirait une autre voie...
1. Prologue

**_Pairing : _**LV/OC, HP/OC, TMR/OC

**_Disclaimer :_**Evidemment, les personnages, les lieux et l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Seule la trame de l'histoire de cette fanfic m'appartiens. Ah, et je m'inspire d'un manga de Yuu Watase aussi, donc l'une de ses conceptions lui appartient aussi en dehors du fait que je le fais à ma sauce... Donc ceux qui connaissent Ayashi No Ceres peuvent y voir quelques allusions mais il n'y aura aucun personnage de la série dans l'histoire.

**_Résumé _**Quand le passé rejoint le présent, quand une "jeune fille" se trouve au centre d'une guerre où ses faveurs assureront la victoire, les deux camps sont prêts à tout pour les obtenir. Ils n'avaient seulement pas prévu qu'elle choisirait une autre voie...

**_Note de l'auteur : _****Voilà c'est une fic que j'avais publié sur un autre site et qui avait pour titre « une rose en hiver » mais l'histoire ayant évolué dans ma tête depuis, je l'ai réecrite et donc je poste ici la nouvelle version… Qui a beaucoup mûrit… Je tiens à préciser qu'une bonne partie de l'histoire se passera lors de la jeunesse de Lord Voldemort quand il portait encore le doux nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle mais il y aura aussi quelques parties avec Lord Voldemort. Je pense que cette fic va être très longue car nous allons exploré les « effets papillons » avec l'OC que je vous laisserai découvrir. Différents futurs mais une seule fin. Voilà le programme. Pour la parution, je pense faire un chapitre par mois mais à vrai dire cela va dépendre de mes études et de la réecriture que je fais en ce moment pour la fic de Supwood… On va dire un par mois. On va essayer …**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Je marche sans savoir où je vais exactement, comme guidée par une force supérieure, une voix en moi qui conduit mes pas. Je sais que mon corps l'entend mais moi, non. Je sais seulement qu'elle me rapproche de mon but. Enfin. Depuis si longtemps. Ma mémoire est un peu atrophiée. Il faut dire, je suis restée plus de 50 ans en hibernation et je pense que mon cerveau a besoin de temps pour se remettre. Oui. Mon amnésie ne sera pas définitive.

L'herbe est tendre sous mes pieds et j'en bénis les cieux mais hélas, je rencontre une crainte : une route au goudron dur à mes pieds. Ma robe blanche, déchirée par les ronces tout comme mes jambes et mes bras me pique. Cela est sûrement dû au sang coagulé : le tissus collé rouvre ces blessures. Peu importe. Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver ce que j'ai si longtemps abandonné. Une erreur. Je me suis faite avoir, cela est très clair. Pardon Harry. Je sais que je te fais beaucoup de mal en t'abandonnant mais tu m'as rappelé la personne que j'étais en devoir de protégé, qui est devenue ce qu'elle ne devait pas être par ma faute. Je suis en danger. On me menace. Je pleure, j'ai mal. Mais je viens. Je viens me sauver, nous sauver. Je viens vous aider. S'il vous plait, laisser moi faire. Je peux réussir, il le faut ! J'ignore comment. Enfin ! Les sombres contours de la forteresse menaçante de mes brèves et douloureuses visions ! Je suis extenuée mais si proche !

J'avance à l'entrée et je vois un homme portant un masque posté devant la lourde porte en chêne massif. Il m'aperçoit vite car je n'ai pas voulu être discrète. Non. Il devait savoir.

- Halte là ! Qui êtes vous ?

- Laissez moi passer, je dois Le voir.

Un rire cruel me répondit. Un jet de lumière verte se dirigea sur moi. Ma magie va me protéger, comme toujours. Un halo de lumière bleue m'entoure et le sort ricoche. L'homme à tout juste le temps de plonger pour l'éviter. Je continue mon chemin. Il n'y a plus personne mais l'alerte est donnée. Je me suis déjà faufilée dans la tanière mes agneaux et ce que je vois m'effraie. Tout est si sombre, si étouffant ! Où est donc cet être qui faisait chanter mon cœur ?

Une voix. Une autre. Des ordres. Je veux savoir où il est.

J'avance toujours. Je me trouve devant une grande porte. J'entre. Les visages ne se tournent pas vers moi, trop concentrés à boire les paroles de cet Ombre. Au loin. Sur un trône. Sa magie est là, je la sens. Elle est puissante, très puissante mais aussi horriblement mauvaise. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la surprise et le désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu devenu ainsi ?

Je me faufile à travers la foule attentive qui boit chacun de ses mots. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je bouscule malgré les grincements de dents et les commentaires agressifs. Quelqu'un me suit, il veut me neutraliser le plus discrètement possible. Je suppose qu'il craint de L'interrompre. Etrange comportement. Je ne veux pas rester en arrière. Je veux le rejoindre, j'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis plus qu'à dix mètres de l'estrade. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Il s'approche. Si je n'agis pas de suite, il va me tuer avant que je n'ai pu … Non ! Je n'ai plus le choix ! Je cours et je me jette dans ses bras. Il ne s'y attendait pas et la surprise marque son visage tandis que les baguettes se pointent vers moi. Je pleure de joie. Je murmure :

- Tom je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! J'ai eu tellement de chagrin et de peine pendant tout ce temps où j'étais prisonnière !

Des larmes coulaient de mes joues et je relevais mes yeux mouillés pour croiser son regard carmin. Il me reconnut. La stupeur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui que j'avais connu. Il n'était plus le même.

- Baissez vos armes !ordonna-t-il en resserrant enfin ses bras autour de moi. Blottie, je respirai son odeur. Mes mains agrippaient sa chemise. Il m'avait tant manqué.

* * *

Voilà ceci n'est que le prologue et j'ai choisi de le faire à la première personne... Le chapitre 1 est pour bientôt! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (je sais, c'est difficile de juger d'après un prologue, court en plus que j'ai écrit à la première personne et au présent alors que toute la fic sera ensuite au passé et à la troisième personne) mais votre avis m'intéresse! C'est grâce à vous que je peux m'améliorer et je veux vraiment progresser! 


	2. Une visite inattendue

_**Note de l'auteur: Voici le premier chapitre... Finalement, j'ai pu le retoucher. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu sur un autre site de fanfiction HP mais je l'ai un peu retouché... Donc il n'y a pas encore de lien avec le prologue et nous entrons dans la première partie de l'histoire... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Rose ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre illuminée par les premiers rayons du soleil. On était en Juillet et elle préparait activement sa rentrée en 7ème année à Poudlard et comme tous les illustres membres de sa famille, elle était à Serpentard. Elle s'assit sur son lit et observa le ciel de sa fenêtre. Elle sentit son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine et elle soupira. Un si beau ciel qu'elle ne verrait que par la fenêtre, comme à chaque fois où elle était au manoir. Elle se leva et s'approcha pour admirer le parc et entendre le chant des oiseaux qui allaient parfois se poser près du lac. Elle se sentait si seule de temps à autre. Avant elle n'en souffrait pas, mais ses années à Poudlard à être parmi tant de monde l'avait habitué à tous ces bruits de voix, de pas, qui montraient que le château était en vie. Mais ici, il n'y avait nulle vie, seulement un mortel ennui qui glaçait son cœur. Son père devait être au ministère. Où chez son « maître ». Sa mère était en mission. Mais elle ? Elle était seule avec les elfes de maison. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et soupira une seconde fois. Elle alla prendre un bain avant de revenir dans sa chambre choisir ses vêtements. Une fois prête elle jeta encore un regard mélancolique sur la nature qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur un couloir. Son manoir. Sa chambre. Ses secrets. Elle traversa le corridor où de longues tentures étaient ouvertes, pour laisser passer la lumière. Elle poussa la porte qui donnait comme chaque matin, sur son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil afin de le prendre et attrapa le livre de magie qu'elle lisait la veille au soir. Elle devait être la meilleure. Elle voulait réussir ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi : le détruire et prendre sa place. Elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et elle travaillait énormément. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Son père l'y avait d'abord forcé plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il lui avait donné le goût d'étudier. Bien sûr, elle sortait de temps en temps et se mettait à rêvasser. Mais à ce moment là, dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche et fluide, elle commençait une nouvelle journée. Une journée qui se promettait ennuyeuse à mourir mais elle y était habituée. Une fois qu'elle eut manger, elle se dirigea vers le bureau en bois précieux et se mit à remplir les devoirs que son père avait concocté spécialement pour sa fille. Les exercices était toujours d'une difficulté surprenante mais elle n'avait que la journée pour les réussir, à moins de vouloir être punie. Elle tenait tant à la fierté de son père que s'il la lui retirait, elle s'en sentirait vraiment mal. Elle devait faire honneur à sa famille. Mais le soleil qui réchauffait la pièce était une trop grande tentation. Elle ne fit cependant qu'ouvrir les fenêtre et retourna travailler jusque tard dans l'après midi. Enfin. L'exercice était fini. Elle voulait vraiment s'aérer l'esprit et elle décida de sortir mais un elfe de maison apparut.

- Mademoiselle, votre père nous a ordonner de vous empêcher de sortir quand il était absent.

- Il est toujours absent, répondit la jeune fille, lasse.

- Il faut pourtant que mademoiselle obéisse. Nous pouvons avoir des ennuis, nous prenons énormément de risque à chaque fois !

- Et bien tu en prendras un de plus, d'accord ?

- Non mademoiselle ! Attendez !

Mais Rose était sortit de la pièce en courant jusqu'aux grands escaliers de marbre blanc et les descendit en évitant l'elfe qui tentait de s'interposer en la suppliant d'obéir jusqu'à arriver dans les cuisines dont la porte donnait aussi sur le parc.

- Pousses-toi !Laisses moi donc sortir !

- Non. Le maître a dit que Rose ne devait pas sortir.

- Et moi je t'ordonnes de me laisser sortir !

- Rose fera ce qu'elle voudra mais nous allons devoir encore tous nous punir pour votre ordre !

- Viens me chercher avant qu'il rentre, d'accord ?

- Très bien. Nous ferons ce que Rose demande.

Elle le poussa de devant la porte et sortit enfin. Un vent doux soufflait et ramenait ses cheveux dans son visage. Elle courut vers le lac et poussa la barque dans l'eau. Elle rama jusqu'au milieu et s'allongea pour observer le ciel. Elle voyait quelques nuages et des oiseaux. Il faisait encore chaud pour l'heure et ne vit pas le temps passer. Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Rose se rassit et vit l'elfe de maison.

- Il revient ?

- Il est déjà là. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

- Il veut que vous veniez. Dépêchez-vous !

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans le salon Est.

- Est ? Je suis très mal !

En effet, le petit salon situé dans l'aile Est donnait directement sur le lac et elle ne pourrait donc pas rentrer sans être vue. Elle rama jusqu'au bord du lac et traversa les jardins en courant vers le manoir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de contourner la demeure et de toutes manières, elle ne savait pas encore transplaner. Elle se maudissait. Pourquoi était-il revenu plus tôt ? Et que se passait-il ?

Pendant ce temps là, son père discutait avec l'invité. Il le dominait par la taille et avait fait servir des boissons et des gâteaux que l'homme mangeait avec délectation.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous voir Rose ?Voudrait-Il qu'elle soit à son service ?

- Non. Cela n'à rien à voir avec Lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dernier Noël et je la trouvais si charmante de compagnie que je souhaitais seulement la revoir un peu, expliqua l'interlocuteur.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ait une bonne éducation.

Soudain il vit sa fille par la fenêtre qui courrait vers le manoir, sa robe blanche volant autour d'elle. Il eut un regard surpris. Que faisait-elle dehors ? Les elfes ne l'auraient-ils pas prévenu ? Il soupira. Il était si fier d'elle. Elle avait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu souhaiter : jolie, intelligente, agréable. Elle faisait honneur à son sang, sauf lorsqu'elle désobéissait. Avait-elle fait au moins ses devoirs ? Il n'aimait pas la punir. Il voulait seulement s'assurer de sa réussite. Il fallait qu'elle puisse servir parfaitement le Maître. Mais là, elle le mettait dans une situation embarrassante. Son invité arriva près de la fenêtre et vit aussi la jeune fille.

- Un vrai petit ange, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

- Oui. Elle est notre fierté. Veuillez la pardonner pour l'image qu'elle montre. Vous savez comment elle est lors de représentation officielle.

- Elle est chez elle et elle ignorait que je venais. Elle est jeune aussi. Ne la punissez pas pour avoir voulu profiter du soleil. Si j'avais su qu'elle vous embarrasserait, je n'aurai pas demander à la voir. Pardonnez-moi.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est presque arrivée maintenant.

Il avait éludé la punition. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours aimé sortir mais c'était d'une part trop dangereux pour elle et d'autre part, ce n'était pas le fait d'être sortie qui dérangeait son père, mais le fait qu'elle ait demandé aux elfes de ne rien dire. Elle avait menti et cela, cela était une faute.

Ils la virent entrer dans le manoir et quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte du petit salon. Son père l'invita à y entrer, ce qu'elle fit non pas sans une certaine appréhension. Ses joues étaient encore roses sous l'effort qu'elle venait de faire mais elle entra, digne et respectueuse. Elle fit une légère révérence à son père et tendit sa main à l'invité qui la prit et la porta à ses lèvres sans la toucher, comme le voulait les convenances.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici père ?

- Mr Malefoy souhaitait te voir, Rose. Il avait apprécié ta compagnie à la réception que nous avions donné pour Noël, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui. Je vous trouvais absolument charmante et j'aurai seulement voulu m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous.

- Vous me faites tant d'honneur, Mr Malefoy !répliqua doucement la jeune fille.

- Asseyons-nous, je vous prie, proposa son père.

Une longue et passionnante discussion commença sur Poudlard, endroit que les trois générations fréquentaient ou avaient fréquenté. Rose était enthousiaste et tous racontaient les mauvais tours qu'ils y faisaient ou bien aussi de leurs amours.

- J'y ai rencontré ta mère, Rose. Nous étions à Serpentard, mais nous étions d'années différentes. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et tu es arrivée.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Mon père ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, c'était Pansy ou bien je n'étais plus un Malefoy. Heureusement que nous sommes au moins devenus ami. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui te plaît là bas, demanda Drago.

- Non personne, répondit Rose en rougissant légèrement.

- Cela viendra. Pries juste pour qu'il ait assez de quartier afin de ne pas déshonorer ta famille…

- Je suivrai vos conseils, Mr Malefoy.

Et la discussion dériva encore sur les matchs de quidditch et sur l'équipe qui avait gagné l'année précédente. Jusqu'à ce que Mr Malefoy prit congé, laissant le père et la fille seuls avec le devoir qu'avait rapporter un elfe de maison dans le salon.

- Je suis désolée papa.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ton exercice de potion était juste. Tu en avais le droit. Mais j'aimerai que tu me préviennes. Cela n'est pas convenable de devoir faire attendre quelqu'un. Tu as de la chance que l'éducation des Malefoy ne soit pas à notre niveau… Il t'apprécie apparemment. J'ignore si c'est une bonne nouvelle…Sois à l'heure pour le dîner.

Il quitta la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Rose le regarda partir.

_Je sais que son travail l'occupe beaucoup mais ne pourrait-il pas me tenir compagnie un peu plus souvent ?Pourquoi est-il si soucieux ?Père…Papa…_

Un long soupir quitta son corps et après un dernier regard vers le lac, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Enfin, il pouvait se reposer ! Il venait de passer des heures à établir un plan d'attaque avec ses fidèles serviteurs, plan qui devrait marcher à moins qu'ils ne tiennent pas à leur vie ou bien qu'ils soient trop effrayés par la mort. Le feu crépitait en grandes flammes dans la cheminée et réchauffait les murs de pierre de la pièce. Il se détendit et laissa le serpent venir s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Dis moi, Nagini, voudras-tu aussi rajeunir ? Je n'y aurai pas été obligé si Potter n'avait pas détruit mon journal. Tout aurait été bien plus simple. Mais il a fallu que ce morveux intervienne dans mes affaires.

Le serpent ne répondit que par un long sifflement que son maître comprit. Il porta son regard de braise sur la cheminée et soupira d'ennui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était si fatigué à présent… Il lui faudrait l'immortalité. Soudain trois coups retentirent et une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Des pas approchaient craintivement et Voldemort, excédé par ces couardises vociféra :

- Tu en as mis du temps Malefoy. Alors, que penses-tu de celle-ci ? As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé au moins?

- Oui Maître, répondit l'intéressé en approchant du fauteuil qui lui faisait dos. J'y suis allé et j'ai parlé avec elle. J'ai réuni les informations demandées.

- Hé bien parles ! Je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit !

- Nous aurions dû penser à elle bien avant : elle a de l'esprit et des manières charmantes.

- Son sang ?

- Les Glorify ont un sang étrangement pur. Elle n'a que quatre quartiers de différence avec vous, Seigneur. Seulement quatre non sorcier dans sa lignée et ce depuis… Que Poudlard existe.

- Ce nombre est tout à fait acceptable. Elle est en quelle année ?

- Elle va entrer en 7ème année. Elle est à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de sa famille mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

- Oui. Bien évidemment. Dis m'en plus, elle m'intéresse.

- Elle est brillante, très brillante. Ses résultats sont les meilleurs de son école. Je crois qu'elle a battu tous les records… Même ceux d'un certain T.M.R, il me semble…

Une lueur rouge s'alluma au fond des prunelles du Lord. Comment cela ? Elle avait battu le record de cette Granger qui mettait toujours ses attaques contre Harry en échec en s'interposant avec des sorts compliqué mais lui même ? Elle ne devrait pas être là bas. Elle aurait dû déjà être là, à son service. Darcy la lui avait caché et ce volontairement ! C'était de la trahison ! Mais c'était aussi l'un de ses meilleurs éléments et Voldemort ne voulait pas le tuer. Après tout, s'il avait évité que sa fille soit remarquée, c'était certainement pour la laisser finir ses études et en voir les résultats…

- Cette gamine est très intéressante. Bon travail Malefoy. Vas-t-en maintenant !ordonna-t-il.

Il sourit. Cette famille organisait un bal pour Noël et il avait toujours refusé car il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt et surtout, il savait que ses serviteurs n'oseraient pas s'amuser en sa présence. Ils seraient tous à trembler de peur. Mais cette année, il irait.

* * *

Pour le chapitre 2, je ne sais pas si je vais garder celui que j'avais écrit... Je ne pense pas à vrai dire donc cela signifie que vous ne l'aurez probablement pas avant le mois prochain, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais vous imaginez bien qu'il y aura la rencontre officielle...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'il faut améliorer ou ne surtout pas changer lol Si vous avez des questions ou autres n'hésitez pas non plus!


	3. Savoir c'est Pouvoir

**Et voilà! Le troisième chapitre qui va dessiner un peu plus les intrigues naissantes... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire à cause de tout le travail scolaire à faire (même en BTS...) et les examens et les stages et la vie quotidienne en plus d'autres écrits en court. J'ai dû aussi prendre le temps de mûrir cette idée et maintenant tout est clair et je pense pouvoir être plus régulière. Merci pour la ptite review (j'espère en avoir d'autres : dites ce que vous aimez ou pas, du constructif m'arrangerait plus qu'un simple "j'aime pas". Pour m'améliorer c'est mieux... En tous cas BONNE LECTURE!**

__

__

_**Chapitre 2 : Savoir c'est Pouvoir**_

Rose, qui avait été nommé préfète en chef pour sa dernière année eut un soupir d'allégresse. Cette fois c'était fait. Elle avait enfin vaincu tous les records de ces prédécesseurs et ce dans chaque matière. Elle avait aussi mis une distance qui resterait probablement infranchissable pendant au moins quelques siècles, si l'école existait encore.

C'était en effet le dernier havre de paix. Un endroit où la guerre ne faisait pas rage, un endroit où les mangemorts ne venaient plus. Les études semblaient toujours importantes pour Voldemort. Il laissait l'école vivre, attendant la fin pour commettre ses meurtres macabres sur les innocents dont les parents étaient des rebelles déclarés. Du moins en était-elle convaincue… Elle entra dans la salle commune où ses camarades lui avaient préparé un triomphe.

- Rose ! Félicitations ! Tu as fait revenir Serpentard en honneur avec tes résultats !

-Tu te rends compte ? On va gagner la coupe en plus, avec tous les points que tu as rapporté ! -Tu es plus forte que les Serdaigle, ils sont jaloux de toi ! Gryffondor est vaincue ! Leur fierté n'aura plus lieux d'être !

Elle aurait dû répondre par un grand sourire et dire que « oui, elle était un génie et par conséquent, ils devraient la voir comme une déesse et non comme une simple camarade ». Oui mais voilà, si elle avait sa fierté, elle ne voyait devant elle que des hypocrites. Du moins à ce moment là, ce sentiment s'était accentué dans son fort intérieur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux très clair vint vers elle et ses soupçons se dissipèrent. Il avait une certaine sincérité avec ses célèbres sarcasmes et n'avait pas hésité à se dresser contre elle.

- Rose, nous te félicitons. Nous savons quels sacrifices tu as fait et… Nous comptons sur toi.

Allons donc. Sacrifice. Discours. Elle n'était pas l'Elu quand même ! Elle eut néanmoins un léger sourire en réponse à celui de son camarade et hocha la tête.

- Merci. Mais je le fais parce que c'était mon ambition. Et il ne suffit pas d'une personne pour remonter l'honneur d'une maison. Au lieu de fêter ma victoire, vous devriez vous préoccupez de la vôtre : je ne tolèrerai pas une note en dessous d'Excellent dans cette maison, est-ce clair ?

Inutile de dire qu'elle avait le chic pour casser les ambiances festives et remettre toute cette maison dans le droit chemin. Tout le monde devint silencieux et l'observa, n'osant croire qu'elle oserait porter son régime tyrannique ce soir là. Son autorité avait pourtant bien percé dans sa voix, au point que le doute s'était bien installé.

- Il me semble que les premières années ainsi que les troisièmes et quatrièmes ont un devoir sur table demain. Allez réviser. Les Secondes, vous me montrerez vos devoirs à rendre tout comme les sixièmes. Les cinquièmes, préparez donc votre devoir pour Vendredi.

- Mais c'est dans un mois ! répondit une voix bien téméraire.

Un regard assassin répondit au récalcitrant qui baissa immédiatement les yeux.

- Les septièmes… Avancez dans le programme. Tout de suite !

Ses camarades coururent jusque dans leurs dortoirs et revinrent tous dans la salle, très obéissants. C'était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils lui obéissaient ainsi à chaque fois, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle abandonne ses efforts et finissent par déshonorer la maison. Or, le déshonneur n'était plus permis. Ils acceptaient donc ce régime, sachant que c'était pour la fierté mais aussi une question de survie. Oui. Ils étaient méfiants les uns envers les autres mais une certaine union les réunissait et cette union avec pour motif « Voldemort ». Ils souhaitaient surtout ne pas la perdre. Elle savait désormais ou plutôt elle pouvait prétendre avoir une vague idée de ce qu'avait vécu Harry Potter. Mais elle, elle était l'héroïne des sangs purs.

Cette situation s'était mise en place au début de l'année, Rose s'en souvenait très bien. Elle leur avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis, ils étaient devenus acharnés et s'ils ne l'étaient pas volontairement, ils suivaient le groupe, craignant les représailles. L'école avait ainsi vu une montée fulgurante de Serpentard, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Et tout était parti d'une simple dispute lors de sa dernière rentrée.

Rose était sur les quais, seule, comme à chaque rentrée depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre. Elle soupira d'ennui mais remit bien vite son masque. Elle afficha une parfaite indifférence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise une fille de sa maison et qui était en 6ème année. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux noisettes, un grand sourire aux lèvre, elle se dirigea vers Rose. Cette dernière était très réservée, du moins elle en avait la réputation car personne ne venait vers elle, il faut dire qu'elle n'aidait pas non plus. Beaucoup auraient voulu profiter suite à la recommandation de leurs parents mais Rose les perçaient très vite à jour et elle les renvoyaient. Elle voulait étudier le plus sérieusement possible, et la solitude avait toujours été sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas cette année que cela changerait, même si quelques rares et courageux « morveux » de 11 ans oserait s'approcher d'elle. Bref, la jeune fille se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel en voyant sa camarade venir vers elle. Que lui voulait-elle encore ?

- Salut Rose ! Comment vas tu ?

- Bien.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Où es-tu partie ?

- Je ne suis pas partie. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

- Oh… dit-elle d'un air faussement contrit. Moi je suis partie aux USA c'était fantastique…

Rose n'entendit après que « blablablablabla et après tu vois blablabla j'ai vu blablabla ». En ayant assez elle coupa court.

- Ecoutes Sabine, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me contrefiche de tes vacances. Ce n'est pas ce qui te rendra plus intelligente.

Voilà. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu brutale mais cette fille n'arrêtait pas. Même si Rose lui disait les pires méchancetés, elle revenait toujours au bout d'un certain moment. Cela dépendait en fait de combien de temps il lui fallait pour se remettre des remarques acerbes de Rose. Celle-ci, même en étant solitaire pouvait s'entourait très facilement. Dès qu'elle demandait à quelqu'un de lui rendre un service même minime il s'empressait de le faire. Et cela, bien étrangement, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Viendra-t-il un jour où quelqu'un lui dira ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit non ? Juste histoire de pimenter un peu sa vie à trouver une vengeance ? Elle soupira. Mais le miracle se fit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux très blonds et de la même année qu'elle vint se mêler à l'histoire.

- Rose, tu sais bien que tout le monde n'a pas tes capacités… Et puis à quoi sert l'intelligence de nos jours ? Surtout pour une femme…

Un regard noir se leva vers lui. Elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'un homme aussi raffiné que son père ait un fils des plus détestables.

- Tout simplement parce que le savoir, c'est le pouvoir et que plus on sait, plus on a de chance de survivre à cette guerre… Les imbéciles sont envoyés en première ligne. Les autres sont protégés et sont certainement Ses favoris. Tu vois à quoi ça sert de nos jours ?

Un rictus orna son visage angélique et son camarade resta coi. Il fut frappé par cette vérité et puisqu'il était préfet, qu'il aimait les relations, comme son père, ce fut lui l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Sabine n'avait pas répondu et s'était éclipsée discrètement. Rose monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment vide. Elle en trouva un, tout au bout du quai évidemment. Elle entra et traversa le couloir avec ses valises et ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer et de la refermer. Enfin seule. Elle détestait la foule et les cris … Comment les gens pouvaient-ils vivre dans cette cacophonie ? Impossible. Elle n'aimait pas Poudlard, on y était jamais vraiment seul. Elle avait trouvé une ruse : elle se levait très tôt chaque matin, elle avait souvent la salle commune pour elle seule, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Elle utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour ranger ses valises et prit le livre qu'elle avait décidé de lire pour le voyage. Mais la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté puisque le jeune Malefoy (c'était en effet lui) vint la rejoindre.

- Rose… Tu as raison. Notre maison s'est depuis trop longtemps endormie et nous serons embrigadés dans cette histoire. Il faut que tu nous aides.

- Vous aider ? Et en quoi ?

- Obliges nous à apprendre et à savoir pour pouvoir défendre nos rêves. Je vais être franc avec toi : cette guerre est affreuse. On est sans cesse regardé de travers à cause de nos parents et si le soleil brille, seule la mort violente semble définir les lendemains. Si tu nous pousses à apprendre, nous aurons une chance de…

- Choisir nos vies.

- Exactement.

- Les autres sont prisonniers du système et nous aussi.

- Mon père est passé te voir ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors on peut faire quelque chose.

- Tu me parles de rebellions contre Lui ou c'est moi ?

- As tu envie de voir du sang couler et de vivre dans la peur ? Une vie dans la peur est à demie vécue.

- Quel rapport avec ton père ?

- Il était en mission. Il cherche une femme.

- Ton père est marié en quoi il a besoin d'une femme ?

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais c'était très effrayant.

- Pas mon Père… Lui ! Tu Sais Qui !

- IL… Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu mon père au manoir en parler avec un mangemort. Rogue je crois. Ils t'ont choisi. Oh non Rose, ne le prend pas si mal. Tu es d'une lignée prestigieuse, tu as un talent et une beauté sans égale ! Tu vas devenir sa femme et tu pourras le détruire et nous redonner un avenir ! Tu règneras sur le monde des Ténèbres et nous t'obéirons ! Tu auras ton armée avec toi !

- Potter. C'est son rôle…

- Mais on ignore où il est !

- Non. Ce n'est pas bien.

- Rose ! Veux-tu pouvoir t'allonger près du lac et observer le reflet du soleil sur la surface de l'eau oui ou non ?

- Les autres ne suivront pas.

- Oh que si. Je le sais, j'obtiens toutes leurs confidences. Nous le voulons. Sabine devait t'en parler mais tu n'as pas réussi. Alors ?

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Et elle avait réfléchi et accepté. Depuis, c'était la reine de sa promotion. Une jeune fille respectable que l'école ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Mais elle éveillait aussi beaucoup de méfiance, surtout de la part des Weasley. Ils connaissaient l'histoire de leurs parents, Ron et Hermione, qui finalement avait vu en elle une puissance qui, si elle s'alliait à Voldemort, risquait d'être dangereuse. Elle en était consciente. Mais toute gloire avait un prix. Un prix qu'elle ignorait encore. Car elle était d'une santé que l'on qualifiait de fragile. Elle tombait parfois inconsciente ou bien sa magie devenait incontrôlable. Des crises que désormais, ses « amis » partageaient avec elle et où elle recevait leur soutien.

Les voyant refuser leur soirée festive, elle s'en voulut. Elle savait qu'abuser de cette autorité était vraiment une stratégie des plus répugnantes et se surprenait à penser qu'il était facile de se laisser corrompre. Elle comprenait de plus en plus l'ennemi qu'on voulait qu'elle abatte. Comme si elle pouvait. Elle était silencieuse. Finalement, elle se rattraperait le vendredi soir suivant.

La semaine passa et alors qu'elle entra dans sa salle, des visages concentrés envahirent son champ de vision. Ils étaient si ancrés dans leur rêves qu'elle s'en attristait. Elle n'aimait pas ce rôle de leader bien qu'elle en avait toutes les qualités, seulement, seulement ce n'était pas à elle de faire tout ça. Ce n'était pas sa vie ça, elle n'était qu'un transfert, une raison d'espérer de plus. Quelque chose qu'on a sous les yeux, une sorte de gri-gri qui repoussera les mauvais sorts de leurs jeunes corps pleins d'innocence. Ils cherchaient une lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres et elle la représentait. Mais elle était loin d'être si lumineuse qu'elle s'en donnait l'air. Souvent, son cœur était étreint par des soupirs de chagrin, une vision de la réalité si difficile à supporter qu'elle préférait fuir loin de toute cette noirceur. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres, confiant.

- Vous avez bien travailler. Mais vous avez le droit de vous détendre. Je n'aime pas que vous m'obéissiez à ce point, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui était attristée et décidée.

- Mais on le fait pour être comme toi. Pour nous défendre !

- Mais je me repose aussi. Vous le savez. D'ailleurs… C'est un grand dommage que vous préfériez travailler ce soir…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Des visages intrigués se levèrent vers elle.

- Il y a une fête à faire il me semble…

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle et bientôt, ce ne fut plus que rires, bières au beurre, sucreries et danses.

Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort devait attendre Noël. Toutefois il convoqua le père de Rose, il avait en effet deux ou trois petites choses à vérifier. Son mangemort arriva à l'heure, la ponctualité était une qualité indispensable pour servir le maître de ces lieux. Il eut un sourire et se leva à la rencontre de son serviteur. Il jeta un sortilège dans la cheminée et un elfe de maison apparut avec une légère collation. Son serviteur regardait cette scène avec une lueur inquiète au regard. Il était nerveux et c'était visible. Inutile de dire que Voldemort était franchement amusé par cette réaction.

- Ta fille est-elle engagée Romulus ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- A vrai dire, oui Maître et ce depuis sa naissance. Avec son cousin, Marcus, Seigneur.

- Dommage…

Il semblait franchement ennuyé par cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il vit que le dit Romulus se tordait nerveusement les mains, comme s'il craignait d'être l'auteur d'une faute grave ou d'un crime. Cependant, il voulait savoir ce qui semblait rendre Voldemort aussi déçu.

- Si je puis me permettre, Maître, pourquoi me poser une telle question ?requit-il d'une voix soucieuse.

- Tu devras défaire ce contrat, Romulus, puisque j'avais l'intention d'exiger sa main… Et toute cette paperasserie prend énormément de temps, je le sais bien. Je voulais que ce soit fait avant Noël.

Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, il vit les yeux du père de Rose briller de reconnaissance et ce sentiment de puissance et de contrôle qu'il avait l'enivrait.

- Maître, vous… C'est un grand honneur ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bien puisque c'est réglé, tu peux disposer.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mais … Je connais ma fille. Elle vous sera entièrement dévouée mais vous connaissez peut être la nature idéaliste de la jeunesse… Et leur crainte infondée pour l'inconnu…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Mariez –vous le soir de Noël. C'est le genre de détail qui plaît… Aux femmes…

- Bien. Pour Noël. Tu peux disposer maintenant…

Romulus disparut et rentra au manoir familial pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille chérie.

Rose fut surprise de ce petit-déjeuner familial puisque ce genre d'événement n'avait jamais lieu chez elle. Même sa mère était présente pour l'occasion, d'ailleurs un vent d'hostilité semblait se faire sentir dans l'immense salle à manger richement décorée de marbre délicatement rosé. Etrangement, la jeune fille n'avait jamais éprouvé le bonheur d'avoir une mère puisque celle-ci était toujours en voyage, du moins c'était ce qu'on lui expliquait.

De plus, Rose avait toujours eut conscience du ressentiment qu'éprouvait sa mère à son égard, elle ignorait pourquoi. Longtemps elle en avait souffert mais son père avait au moins la décence de toujours se préoccupait de son bonheur. Il ne l'achetait pas avec des cadeaux certes chers mais dénué de sens : c'était juste une façon de ne pas être vue comme une « mauvaise mère » et elle le faisait par obligation. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin comprendre. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré cette image de la femme aimante et chaleureuse qu'elle n'avait pas pour s'occuper d'elle ? Elle avait appris à vivre avec et aujourd'hui, l'on pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'elle aussi avait adopté la même attitude froide et méprisante. Le dos raide, bien calé contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle mettait tout son talent de petite fille parfaite et ce pour montrer que son père l'aimait.

- Rose, nous t'avons fait venir… afin de t'apprendre une nouvelle qui je l'espère, te réjouira autant que nous.

Elle vit le sourire très satisfait de sa mère et la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son père. Elle comprit très vite que ce serait quelque chose de très déplaisant en réalité mais pour les apparences, l'ordre était de faire comme si elle en serait heureuse. Pourquoi faire ce genre de normes si douloureuses ? Sa mère restait silencieuse, respectant aussi les convenances, à savoir que quand son mari parlait, on se taisait avant d'intervenir.

- Ton contrat de mariage envers ton cousin est annulé. Un autre parti s'est présenté.

Son père s'arrêta de nouveau et Rose restait muette, étonnée et perdue. L'avenir si bien tracé et que l'on avait décidé pour elle était en train de changer. Elle avait appris l'idée d'apprécier ce cousin afin de mieux vivre cette situation des plus catastrophiques (il avait le malheur de ne pas lui plaire physiquement et de posséder une mentalité qu'elle qualifiait volontiers comme sadique, bornée et sans intérêt).

- Qui est donc ce parti plus puissant qui a pu contrer mon cousin ? Seule la branche de Salazar lui même peut se vanter d'être aussi puissante que nous.

- Il s'agit de Lord Voldemort lui même, Rose.

La voix douloureuse, le visage guettant les expressions faciales de sa fille qui furent la stupéfaction puis la crainte, une couleur virant du blanc au vert lui firent grand mal mais il n'en montra rien. Il restait maître de son corps.

- Hé bien, Rose, remercie donc ton père !Il t'a trouvé le meilleur parti possible. Une fille aussi « parfaite » que toi devrait sourire !

Un regard d'incompréhension se leva sur la voix féminine et victorieuse. Un autre de désapprobation se posa sur cette même personne. Mais c'était à Rose de répondre.

- Père… Cette nouvelle est certainement la meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie !

Sa voix sonna faux et si son père ne s'en formalisa pas, sa mère fut quant à elle des plus moqueuse. Elle se leva et rejoignit son père avant de faire une révérence et enfin de s'autoriser à se blottir dans ses bras. Elle vit alors le regard noir de sa mère et comprit mieux sous les rires de son père. Le fait était que sa propre mère était jalouse d'elle ! Elle se leva et s'approcha de cette étrangère, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci « Mère » de m'avoir vendu. Comme vous serez seule quand j'aurai quitté cette maison. Père nous rejoindra probablement mais vous… Vous devrez rester ici « seule » et sans personne pour vous dire combien il vous aime. Vous n'êtes même plus assez jolie pour plaire à quelqu'un. Moi… Moi j'épouserai quelqu'un de puissant, de riche et surtout plus intéressant stratégiquement. Mon père m'aime tellement qu'il m'a trouvé le meilleur des partis oui. Soyez sans crainte, je serai la fille la plus heureuse sur terre.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sentit les muscles se contracter. Elle avait visé juste. Son père ne comprit pas vraiment leur combat mais resta en dehors. Sa femme n'était pas assez intelligente pour lui plaire et trop superficielle. Sa fille était vraiment une femme accomplie qui ferait honneur à la famille. Le silence revint un court instant.

- Je dois y aller, annoncer la femme de Romulus.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas rester pour fêter l'événement qui te débarrassera de ta fille ?demanda innocemment sa fille.

- Rose, tenue. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ?

- Père… Vous savez comment elle est avec moi. Elle n'est pas une mère. Et ce par jalousie.

- Foutaises !déclara sa mère.

- Non. Regardez bien. Vous m'aimez mais ne l'aimez pas elle. Je suis la perfection, je n'ai rien acquis d'elle. Elle n'a été qu'un ventre permettant l'avènement de la perfection sur cette terre. Tout le monde s'extasie sur moi, tout le monde l'oublie. Je suis tout ce qu'elle a rêvé d'être et qu'elle n'est pas. Regardez comme elle pâlit, je dois assurément dire la vérité, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Sa voix avait démontré la logique de son raisonnement et elle vit la fierté de son père envers elle, ce qui la rendit momentanément heureuse. Toutefois, elle connaissait la suite. Il démentirait pour la forme mais laisserait ses yeux trahir sa pensée pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait bien deviné mais il était dans les règles de ne jamais critiquer sa famille.

- Tu es vraiment … Admirable Rose. Mais ta mère n'est pas jalouse de toi. Elle t'aime, je t'assure.

- Je ne le croirai plus, père.

Elle reprit sa fourchette et mangea un bout de gâteau avec tandis que sa mère se levait avant de quitter le manoir sans un mot ni un regard. Bientôt, Rose fut seule et l'énormité du problème qui se profilait à l'horizon la frappa de plein fouet. Elle allait être l'épouse du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et surtout, elle serait entre les griffes d'un monstre et d'un « homme » si on pouvait encore l'appeler un homme, sans cœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses joues. Elle se leva et courut jusqu'au lac avant de laisser tout sa tristesse s'exprimer. Le pire était qu'elle serait définitivement la lueur d'espoir de ses amis. Le pire est que l'héritier Malefoy avait eu raison. Il l'avait choisi elle. Ils lui diraient de le tuer. Mais ça elle ne le pouvait pas. Les forces la quittèrent soudain. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle sentit une chaleur soudaine l'envahir et des grésillements se firent sentir dans sa tête. Elle tomba dans l'eau, inconsciente.

A suivre...

**Voilà. Ce chapitre est plus long et promis, le prochain on rentrera dans le vif du sujet! La rencontre entre un certain mage noir et une certaine jeune fille qui a une mère très effrayante... Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Bref... J'espère que ça vous a plû (en passant, j'aime bien l'idée de l'héroine des sangs purs...).**

**BIZ**


	4. Quand le présent fait face au passé

**Merci pour les deux chtites reviews! Je dois dire que ça m'a motivé et pour la dernière, reçue aujourd'hui même, ça m'a même poussé à terminer le chapitre que j'avais bien avancé. Le voici donc, tout beau tout chaud ... Euh... En un sens. En tous cas voilà, c'est parti, on va vivre une nouvelle aventure avec Tom Marvolo Riddle cette fois puisqu'on retourne à son époque. Je vous laisse découvrir... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

**Au reviewer (ou à la revieweuse) anonyme: merci beaucoup pour ton ptit message! Je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews, je pense que je continuerai à écrire cette histoire même si personne ne me laisse de message. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un booster très efficace: regarde, tu m'as poussé à finir ce chapitre! Il est vrai que le couple n'est pas connu puisque Rose est un personnage inventé...Désolée pour le temps d'attente mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour mûrir l'idée et surtout résoudre les problèmes de temps. Enfin maintenant, tout est clair alors je vais aller plus vite... J'espère que ça te plaira!**

_**Chapitre 3 : Quand le présent fait face au passé**_

Dans une forteresse perdue dans les landes verdoyantes de l'Angleterre, une discussion importante s'y tenait. En effet, là résidait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et il se trouvait que cet homme à l'aspect effrayant et à l'âge avancé avait soudain décidé qu'il lui fallait une épouse. Il fallait dire qu'il ignorait lui même d'où lui venait cette soudaine lubie. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en souvenir mais hélas ou plutôt heureusement pour lui, il avait utilisé l'un de ses horcruxes pour les y cacher. Ils représentaient quelque chose de trop humain pour lui et il était donc naturel de se débarrasser de ses faiblesses pour arriver à ses objectifs. Du moins était-ce là sa manière de penser, toujours aussi pragmatique.

Il était installé dans un salon des plus austères avec un jeune homme blond que tout le monde reconnaîtra désormais comme étant le très célèbre Drago Malefoy aux mœurs si légères. Encore que personne n'avait encore découvert les cinq maîtresses qu'il voyait régulièrement et il n'existait aucun bâtard pour faire de l'ombre à son fils unique qui heureusement, avait plus hérité de lui que de sa mère. Les deux hommes étaient donc assis et entretenait une discussion très informelle mais néanmoins importante.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda à brûle pourpoint le seigneur noir.

- Ainsi vous en avez entendu parler Maître, soupira le jeune homme.

- Evidemment. Dois-je encore rappeler que rien ne m'échappe ? Réponds.

- Hé bien, elle serait morte si son père ne l'avait vu de la fenêtre. Il a transplané et l'a ensuite ramené dans sa chambre. Elle a attrapé une bonne fièvre mais devrait être sur pied pour Noël.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Par… Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais je crains de ne pas avoir compris votre… Question…

- Tu entretiens 6 femmes, tu sais forcément comment on s'y prend avec elles ! Alors dis-moi : dans pareille situation, qu'est ce qu'il convient de faire ?

- Oh… Hé bien… Vous pourriez… Envoyer des fleurs avec une carte… Des fleurs qui lui souhaitent une bonne guérison et qui font passer votre message de… Sentiments amicaux à son égard ou _d'amour léger_…

Drago se sentait comme sur des charbons ardents et Voldemort vit bien son malaise. C'est pourquoi il ne se fâcha pas quand il mentionna « l'amour ». Il était vrai que stratégiquement, c'était la bonne solution, surtout vis à vis des rapports qui lui revenaient de Poudlard qui l'inquiétait.

- Très bien. Tu lui porteras le bouquet alors. Et tu écriras la carte.

- Vos ordres seront exécutés, Maître.

Rose mit un petit moment à ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était atteinte de fièvre et c'était vraiment pénible de grelotter et ensuite de transpirer cinq minutes plus tard. Les potions, heureusement, faisaient effet à présent. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait eu une certaine résistance. Habituellement, ce type de potion devait agir dans l'heure. Et il lui avait fallu 3 jours entiers avant d'en sentir les premiers effets. Les muscles endoloris, elle se releva légèrement quand son elfe de maison lui adressa la parole.

- Maîtresse Rose est enfin réveillée !Nous avions craint de vous perdre !

- Mademoiselle…Une chute dans l'eau m'a causé tant de fièvre ?

- Votre père pense que votre héritage y est pour quelque chose.

- Mon héritage ?

- Oui. Mais je n'aurai pas dû en parler. Oubliez, Mademoiselle Rose.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour cuisiner l'elfe de maison mais elle se sentit mieux. Elle vit les rideaux tirés afin d'assombrir la pièce. Les rayons du jour filtraient encore mais la faible lumière indiquait que le soir approchait. Elle soupira et ferma encore les yeux quand on lui présenta une potion. Le goût était toujours aussi infect mais au moins, le répit viendrait.

- Mademoiselle à reçu un cadeau ce matin.

- De qui ?

- De Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, Mademoiselle.

- Montres moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières et vit un bouquet de fleurs, certes magnifique au message intéressant. Ce qui l'informa immédiatement que ce n'était pas Lui qui l'avait choisi car elle imaginait mal se sorcier déshumanisé savoir le symbole des fleurs… La carte était très courtoise et elle fut touchée même si elle n'était toujours pas dupe : ce n'était pas de Lui. Elle soupira. Elle aurait peut être mieux préféré mourir… Cruel destin. Elle finit par se rendormir.

Ce soir là était un grand soir dans le monde sorcier. Ce bal de Noël était l'événement le plus mondain de l'année où se côtoyaient toutes les plus grandes familles sorcières qui étaient aussi accessoirement celles qui soutenaient Voldemort dans l'ombre. La Gazette du Sorcier y envoyait ses journalistes et photographes afin d'avoir les photos les plus glamours et les plus inédites qui soient. Mais ce qui faisait de cette soirée un événement des plus attendus, c'était l'entrée de Rose officielle dans cette société avec notamment la révélation de son contrat de mariage. Heureusement que Voldemort contrôlait l'Angleterre à présent et même les Royaumes Unis car il aurait provoqué un grand désordre dans le cas contraire.

Rose était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. Elle avait choisi contre toute attente une robe blanche étoilée de diamants. D'ailleurs, elle portait aussi un collier avec cette même pierre et ce fut sans grande surprise la même chose pour les boucles d'oreille. Ensuite, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient coiffés de manière époustouflante, la faisant paraître plus âgée. Enfin, elle s'était très légèrement maquillée et l'image qu'elle donnait ce soir là était une image de pureté des plus fraîches. Même pour un mariage.

Elle savait que les couleurs portées seraient du noir, du rouge foncé ou du vert, de l'argent à la rigueur mais certainement pas le blanc. Elle poserait sans doute beaucoup de mystères sur sa personne et surtout, elle voyait bien les titres des journaux du lendemain se questionnant sur le symbolisme de sa tenue mais peu lui importait.

La musique lui parvenait et les invités arrivaient depuis à peu près une bonne heure et demie mais elle devait encore attendre. Le protocole était très clair la dessus. Elle s'assit sur son lit et observa la nuit noire. Quelle vie allait-elle mener concrètement ? Elle était dans ces sombres pensées quand son elfe vint la prévenir que le moment était venu. Elle acquiesça et descendit le grand escalier de marbre blanc veiné de gris et vit la porte s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle arriva devant. Les voix qui lui étaient parvenues jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient éteintes. Les visages furent frappé de stupeur et d'admiration. Mais surtout d'une forme d'inquiétude : comment leur Maître prendrait-il l'apparition d'une telle créature lumineuse dans son monde de Ténèbres ?

Rose avança, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle cherchait un visage connu vers lequel se diriger, le mieux étant celui de son père. Elle remarqua la splendide décoration avec des guirlandes brillant de mille feux. La salle fut comme arrêtée dans le temps. C'était impressionnant, même pour elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté exceptionnelle, seulement celle de son rang. Son père la rejoignit enfin et tout en lui prenant la main, la fit officiellement présenter comme son héritière aux yeux de la communauté. Des flashs fusaient mais ne troublèrent personne.

- Voici ma fille, Rose Darcy. Le Maître nous a fait l'immense honneur de nous demander sa main. Ce soir, nous la lui remettons officiellement puisque cette fête sera aussi celle de leur union.

Un silence plana. C'était que tout le monde se rendait compte de l'écart qu'il y aurait entre les deux et surtout, tout le monde peinait à imaginer leur Maître faire une déclaration de fidélité et d'amour, même par tradition. Finalement, les applaudissements se firent. L'habituelle robe noire demandée pour ce type de cérémonie au sein de la communauté qui servait leur Maître serait blanche. Blanche. La couleur qui était l'exact contraire. Serait-ce une manière de se rebeller contre Lui ? De protester et de contrer des coutumes bien ancrées ? Ces questions se posaient déjà dans les esprits journalistiques. Enfin, on avait déjà pris les dispositions. Le père de Rose avait prévu ce type de comportement et avait donc fait descendre une robe noire. Avant l'heure prévue, Rose irait se changer et l'on verrait alors un simple désir de se faire remarquer, ce qui était moins dangereux que de provoquer ouvertement les traditions.

La fête reprit peu à peu. La musique se remit à jouer et les discussions reprirent. Un sorcier brun aux yeux noisettes, plutôt gras s'approcha d'elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour l'éviter mais elle ne put que s'incliner et formuler les phrases de circonstances.

- Etes vous accompagnée Mademoiselle Darcy ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'être demandée. Mais comme vous venez de l'entendre, je suis engagée… expliqua-t-elle, espérant que l'excuse suffirait.

- Certes mais vous pouvez avoir un cavalier pour cette soirée qui ne soit pas le Maître. En ce cas , laissez moi vous présenter mon fils.

Il lui prit le bras, chose qu'elle abhorra mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, excepté ses traits crispés. Il l'amena devant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait très prétentieux.

- Thomas, je te présente la jeune demoiselle Darcy, notre hôte de ce soir.

- Enchantée Mademoiselle, répondit le dit Thomas avec une révérence de circonstance.

- Elle n'a pas eu le bonheur d'avoir un cavalier, je suis certain…

Rose vit venir derrière l'épaule des deux hommes Drago Malefoy. Dieu merci, il venait sûrement la sauver ! Il fonçait droit sur eux et interrompit le sorcier dans son discours avec son fils. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Bonsoir, énonça-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Mademoiselle Darcy, Rose, Bonsoir. Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir.

- Je vous remercie, reprit-elle avec un sourire franc.

- Humhum, prononça le sorcier comme s'il s'éclaircissait la gorge. Monsieur Malefoy, vous nous interrompez dans une conversation : je proposais à cette demoiselle mon fils pour cavalier.

- Elle ne peut pas l'être, chapitra Drago.

- Mais elle m'a dit ne pas être accompagnée ! rétorqua l'homme dont la voix commençait à monter.

- A vrai dire, elle l'est, mais elle l'ignorait. Il va de soi que _notre_ Maître sera son cavalier.

- … Bien, reprit-il, le front en sueur. Il se tourna vers Rose avant de lui dire la chose la plus absurde et la plus ignoble qui soit « Nous sommes navrés mais nous avons une autre jeune fille apparemment intéressée par mon fils. »

Rose les regarda partir, visiblement inquiète et blessée. Ce qui bien évidemment, n'échappa pas à son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rose. Vous êtes le meilleur parti. C'est après moi qu'ils en ont. Si je les dénonçais, ils auraient de grave ennuis.

- Oui… Vous avez probablement raison…

- Quelque chose vous ennuie ?

- Vous m'aviez caché le but de votre dernière visite. Vous faisiez passer un interrogatoire aux famille dans le seul but de Le satisfaire. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas que l'on me donne un destin aussi lourd à porter. Même si je suis honorée.

- Tout le monde vous comprend ici, mais vous devez jouer votre rôle.

- Toujours un rôle. Y a –t-il un moment où vous avez été sincère Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il ne sera pas mauvais avec vous…

- Merci pour les fleurs et la carte, elles étaient magnifiques.

- Je vous en prie… Mais euh, quelles fleurs ? tenta de rattraper le mangemort quand il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il suffisait qu'il relâche légèrement son attention pour que cette vile créature lui fasse avouer une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

- Je le savais. Mais je ne dirai rien…

Il l'entraîna à l'opposé de la salle, vers l'aile Ouest, celle des invités. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Finalement son père apparut, plutôt inquiet. La jeune fille sentit une peur sans nom l'envahir.

- Rose, sois prudente. Et digne de notre famille.

- Oui père.

On l'emmena devant la bibliothèque qui était ouverte. Elle vit une ombre noire.

- La voici, Maître. La jeune Rose Darcy.

Son regard doré rencontra les yeux carmins de Lord Voldemort. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui par contre se leva prestement et vint à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

- C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Darcy. J'ose espérer que vous accepterez de me tenir compagnie ce soir.

- Je… C'est… C'est de même pour moi L… M…

- Tom suffira. On m'avait vanté ton éloquence, pas ta timidité.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Tom, se reprit-elle fièrement. C'est avec un plaisir certain que j'accepte de passer cette soirée avec vous… ajouta-t-elle tout en pensant qu'elle n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix.

- Assieds toi.

Elle obéit à l'ordre mais se sentait complètement décontenancée. Lord Voldemort était chez elle, là, dans la bibliothèque, voulait qu'elle l'appelle Tom et passer la soirée avec elle, elle, une simple adolescente ! Une fois assise à une distance très respectable, c'est à dire dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné, il entama une conversation. Heureusement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su sur quoi deviser.

- Votre famille est une famille prestigieuse n'est ce pas ?

- Oh… Oui cela est vrai. Nos ancêtres sorciers connus remontent à l'Antiquité.

- Prodigieux. Cela est prodigieux ! Je suis moi même le descendant d'une grande lignée, celle de Serpentard lui même.

- Vrai – vraiment ? C'est si… incroyable ! Aucun livre n'a jamais mentionné ce fait !

Il eut un sourire amusé. C'est que s'il le révélait, on comprendrait qu'il avait tué cette pleurnicheuse dans les toilettes. Enfin c'était quand même accidentel puisqu'elle se trouvait là où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Enfin au mauvais moment dans tous les cas.

- Rose, je ne vais pas te cacher que ton ascendance est bien étrange. Il est tout aussi étrange que les femmes de ta famille soient toutes mystérieusement disparues ou mortes à votre âge.

- Que dites vous ? Ma mère vit toujours !rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais su pour ce phénomène dans sa famille. Certes, elle n'avait plus de grands parents mais d'où venait cette histoire ? Et sa mère, elle, elle était bien en vie !

- Votre père ne vous a rien dit ? Avez-vous connu des phénomènes étranges à votre magie de sorcière ?

- Je…Non. Pas vraiment de choses si extraordinaires.

Tout allait un peu trop vite pour elle. Mais de quoi parlait-il et d'où sortait-il ces informations ? Où les avait-il trouvé ? C'était impossible qu'il en sache plus qu'elle sur le lignage qu'elle possédait !

- Nous verrons cela plus tard…

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence plutôt que de laisser s'exprimer des sentiments qui très certainement lui vaudraient des problèmes. La colère était une chose qui pouvait se révéler mortelle et la peur, le signe que l'on manifestement toucher un point sensible, une faiblesse.

Le mage noir se leva et passa à côté d'elle. La robe blanche qu'elle portait lui allait vraiment bien mais le blanc était aussi une couleur aux symboles les plus ennuyeux et pathétiques qui soient. Il ne révéla bien entendu pas le fond de sa pensée.

- Il me semble que la cérémonie doit être faite… Souhaites-tu que cela reste dans un cadre privé ou bien en faire un événement « politique » ?

- Il me semble que peu importe le choix, il y aura toujours un message politique.

- C'est vrai. Mais je te laisse ce choix.

- Vous pensez m'acheter en m'illusionnant sur un pouvoir que je n'ai pas ?

- Oui. Où est le mal ?

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- Oui je sais. Tes amis comptent sur toi pour me détruire n'est ce pas ? Pourtant je suis toujours là.

Elle recula sous l'angoisse qui l'avait assailli. Comment savait-il ?

- Je vais être clair avec toi, Rose, tu ne me sers que d'image politique. Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu peux passer tes journées, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais saches qu'avec de telles ambitions, tes possibilités de mouvement sont réduits. J'aurai pu te proposer et te laisser parcourir le monde pour assouvir ta soif de connaissances mais je ne suis pas stupides : laisser une possible meurtrière dans la nature, nature où se trouve Potter, ce serait très certainement une énorme bêtise et de l'imprudence. Profites de cette soirée parce que tu vas rester enfermer dans ta chambre pour le restant de tes jours…

Sa voix était cruelle et chaque mot lui poignardait le cœur. Ainsi le destin qu'on lui réservait était celui d'une véritable prisonnière ? Elle fut plongé dans un état léthargique, son esprit complètement centré sur son monde intérieur et non plus sur son environnement. C'était quelque chose de vraiment injuste à ses yeux et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout, c'était bien l'injustice !

Il quitta la pièce et sa mère la rejoignit. Le coup de grâce était venu. Elle savait que sa mère se réjouissait au plus haut point de son malheur.

- Rose, il faut te changer. Quelle idée de porter une robe blanche parmi nous ! Tu nous as humilié avec tes symboles de pureté et de lumière. Pire, tu t'es imposée comme la rivale du Maître !

- Cette couleur me brûle aussi les yeux désormais.

- Enfiles ça. Et dépêches toi ! Je dois rejoindre un ami.

- Un ami ou un amant ?

- Ne parles pas de chose que tu ne connais pas.

- Tu dois te réjouir de me voir malheureuse… N'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ton père va peut être se souvenir qu'il a une femme…

- Une femme stupide et superficielle… Je le remercie de ne pas t'avoir laissé me faire devenir comme toi. Je serai dans un bien plus triste état autrement. Mais moi au moins, je ferai respecté notre famille et je n'en serai certainement pas la honte !

- RETIRES CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

- JAMAIS ! C'est ce que nous pensons tous ! Tu nous déshonores ! Tu nous fais du mal à chaque parole parce que ta stupidité est si immense qu'on pourrait nourrir tous ceux qui meurent de faim avec !

La gifle partit. Rose, qui pouvait laisser ses larmes couler sans craindre que la raison véritable soit ce mariage arrangé, détourna le visage. Le sourire satisfait de sa mère et ses remarques quant à sa supériorité et à l'autorité qu'elle pouvait encore avoir sur sa fille furent de courte durée. Rose en effet, allait commettre quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment terrible. Une chose qu'elle avait mûrit bien longtemps.

Un rictus se planta sur ses lèvres et ses yeux dorés se levèrent sur sa mère. Elle avait désormais son sort entre les mains. Oui, elle sentait un pouvoir nourrit par sa colère et son désir de vengeance grandir en elle. Une lumière bleue l'entoura et un vent terrible se leva dans la pièce. Sa mère reste interdite devant cette réaction démesurée et tentait d'arranger les choses mais des paroles blessantes ne peuvent jamais parvenir à ce type de résultat.

- Père un jour m'a dit « Si et seulement si ta mère lève un jour la main sur toi, je t'autorise à te défendre Rose ».

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, _Maman,_ dit-elle avec froideur. Je suis si spéciale parce que Père m'a transmis un héritage. J'ignore lequel mais j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt le découvrir…

Elle leva sa main et la dirigea vers sa mère qui se reçu une colonne de lumière bleue, la même que celle qui entourait sa fille. Des plaies s'ouvrirent bientôt sur tout son corps et elle tomba, morte. Vide. Le liquide rouge avait jaillit en grande gerbe et une partie avait fini leur course sur la jeune fille.

Il fallait faire vite. On allait venir. Elle hurla et se laissa tomber à terre. Elle se dirigea vers le corps de sa mère qu'elle prit dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer dans la plus parfaite comédie. Evidemment, on vint. Et c'était nul autre que Voldemort lui même ainsi que son père, accompagné de Drago Malefoy. Les visages furent stupéfaits.

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé !

On la leva et on l'éloigna. Le lord observa l'état de la pièce. Il sentait qu'un grand pouvoir, immense même venait d'être employé. Et il ne lui était pas inconnu mais encore une fois, il ignorait d'où venait ces sensations. Mais elle avait peut être des réponses. Une crainte injustifiée s'empara du mage noir et releva sa fiancée avant de l'emmener dans une autre pièce, malgré ses protestations. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Etais-tu seule ?

- Je…

- ETAIS TU SEULE OU BIEN POTTER SE TROUVAIT-IL ICI ?

Son silence déclencha une colère noire. Très bien, il allait utilisé les grands moyens. Il jeta le sort de légilimencie pour s'introduire dans son esprit mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : il fut littéralement renvoyé. C'était comme une muraille qui entourait l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et il le savait, elle serait infranchissable.

- Réponds moi ou je te jure que tu vas avoir de sérieux problème !

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Tom.

Sa voix n'était pas inconnue non plus, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir. Dans une rage folle et pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre qui créerait trop de problème il la laissa seule. Il avait autre chose à faire. Il transplana dans sa forteresse et fit une réunion d'urgence. Si Potter s'était trouvé là, il fallait absolument organiser les défenses et surtout le prendre vivant. Après tout ce que ce morveux lui avait fait subir, il était temps de réagir définitivement.

Il laissa des ordres à Drago. Ce dernier emmena Rose dans sa chambre et s'assura qu'elle ne puisse en sortir avec de très puissants sortilèges.

Il était en plein discours quand soudain, la même Rose entra et se faufila dans la foule. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, par contre, il sentit soudain quelque chose s'accrocher à lui et lui murmurer des propos bien étrange. Il avait cru à une apparition mais la robe blanche teintée de sang était bien là. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle devait être enfermée dans son manoir ! Pas ici !

- Que fais-tu là ? Il me semble que je t'avais fait faire enfermer…

- Tom ! Je t'aime ! Je suis revenue !

Elle leva ses yeux dorés dans celui carmin du lord et sembla soudain se souvenir d'un détail. Elle fut attristée et se recula alors que les baguettes des mangemorts étaient toujours levées sur elle.

- J'avais oublié ce détail… Tom… Harry a détruit chacun de tes horcruxes. Comment as tu pu te laisser berner ? Ce serpent n'est pas Nagini.

- Je sais encore reconnaître mon serpent. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici…

- Sans moi tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est mais tu ne peux pas te souvenir… Pas sans eux…

Elle approcha et embrassa le mage noir. Durant ce baiser, il y eut comme des boules de lumières qui quittèrent la bouche de la jeune fille pour se réfugier dans le corps de leur véritable propriétaire. Elle s'écarta et regarda Tom se tordre de douleur.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Artémis !

- C'est le nom que je portais dans ton époque, c'est vrai.

- Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai échoué. Je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment réussir cette fois mais j'ai encore échoué. Tu es devenu Lord Voldemort. Je pensais avoir réussi à te changer mais rien n'y fait. Sois tu meurs, sois tu deviens un monstre…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oui, je suis la seule à me souvenir de qui je suis. Rose n'est plus. Elle s'est évanouie lors de mon retour. Tu sais les voyages dans le temps te créaient des doubles qui quand il te voit, s'effacent d'eux même pour s'intégrer dans ta mémoire. J'ai tué ma mère. N'est ce pas ironique ? J'ai pris le même chemin que toi. Dumbledore m'a trompé. Il m'a dit qu'en m'endormant je t'éviterai de devenir mauvais, en réalité il voulait simplement éviter que je m'allie à toi. Il a aussi joué avec Harry. Oui il s'est bien moqué de nous mais cette fois Tom, je ne serai pas aussi naïve. Ma mère en voulant se débarrasser de moi à réveillé ma magie. J'ai une ancienne magie en moi qui peut me permettre des miracles. Tu connais la mythologie grecque je suppose ? Je reviens toujours au moment où ça échoue dans le futur. Je dormais et la prison dans laquelle tu m'enfermais m'a réveillé et ramené ici. Tu refuses d'être mortel malgré l'enseignement que je t'ai apporté…Je suis désolée, Tom, mais ceci n'est pas ton destin. Il ne le sera plus. Jamais je ne te laisserai gouverner cette planète. Jamais je ne laisserai ton ego démesuré s'imposer et détruire toute vie sur son passage.

Une lumière bleue l'entoura de nouveau.

- Chronos, père du temps, je t'en prie, permet moi un nouvel essai ! Emmènes moi au temps que je désire !

- Ce sera la dernière fois, Rose. Je n'aurai plus la force de le refaire. Es-tu certaine de vouloir ça ?

- Oui.

Le monde se brouilla autour d'elle et elle sut qu'une fois encore, on lui accordait le droit de changer ce qui devait l'être… Elle savait aussi que tout était à recommencer et surtout qu'elle allait perdre une grande partie de sa mémoire. C'était à chaque fois le cas. C'était le prix à payer : oublier tout ce qui était attaché à cette vie et en recommencer une autre. La seule chose dont elle se souviendrait, ce serait de sa grand mère, de sa cousine, et de sa situation actuelle première. Toucher au temps était une chose dangereuse, mais elle prendrait ce risque encore une fois. Rose devrait de nouveau disparaître et laisser Artémis agir…

A suivre...

Voilà... Encore un peu plus long que le précédent. Je sais je soulève plein de questions mais je vais y répondre petit à petit et surtout vous vous demandez probablement quand aura lieu le truc qui dit "c'est une fanfic M". Il va arriver. Mais je dois dire que déjà, fiancer une jeune fille de 17 ans à un homme de plus de 80 ans dans cette fic, c'était quand même assez... Difficile en soi. Je sais que je mentionne souvent Harry qu'on ne voit jamais, sachez qu'il va intervenir mais pas tout de suite.

Pour l'histoire d'Artémis ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la déesse, juste un prénom choisi... Pour sa valeur symbolique!

Voilà voilà. Je sais pas quand je vais écrire la suite mais pas ce soir, c'est sûr...'

Biz


	5. Tout n'est jamais acquis

**_Coucou! J'ai encore mis un peu de temps à uploader ma fic mais la voici... En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce qu'il y a la première confrontation avec Tom Marvolo Riddle... Et on ne va pas dire que c'est vraiment très sympathique entre ces deux là. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Ce chapitre est plus long encore que les précédents mais on bouge beaucoup alors je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous ennuyer, du moins je l'espère! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis comme d'hab!Biz_**

**Chapitre 4 : Tout n'est jamais acquis**

Rose ouvrit les yeux sur la même pièce mais de nombreux éléments avaient changé de place ou bien n'étaient pas encore là. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'où elle venait, seulement la sensation d'avoir une chose à faire. Elle essayait de remonter le fil d'une mémoire qui s'étiolait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Comment se souvenir d'un futur qui n'existait déjà plus ? Et de tous ces futurs et passés qui étaient désormais révolus ? Tout changeait désormais et tout était à refaire.

Elle observa son reflet dans un vase d'argent et sut immédiatement que le nom de cette personne était Rose. Rose Darcy. Des morceaux de puzzle semblèrent se remettre lentement en place. Des choses qui quoiqu'il arrivait ne changeait jamais. Certains évènements étaient impossible à modifier car ils constituaient la trame principale de la destinée et si une chose était incontrôlable, même pour les dieux, c'étaient bien la destinée ! Elle ferma les yeux et retrouva ces évènements. La guerre. L'ascendance. Meurtrier. Mort. Destruction. Douleur. Peine. Trahison. Quoiqu'il arrivait, elle savait qu'elle devrait de nouveau y faire face.

Pour changer l'image de puzzle, il fallait en tenir compte. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire, d'où les nombreux échecs dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Il fallait dire qu'éviter de refaire des erreurs étaient impossible la mémoire faisait défaut. C'était une espèce de loterie. Et cette fois, c'était ancrée en elle, ce serait sa toute dernière tentative. Chronos l'avait prévenu. Les anciens dieux n'étaient plus assez forts pour l'aider. Demander leur aide avait été en soi une chose que bien peu de personne avaient osé faire, tant le prix était lourd. Mais Rose était prête à absolument tout pour changer ce futur. Epouser Lord Voldemort lui était tout simplement inconcevable, d'autant plus qu'il l'aurait tué. Elle avait échoué, il avait su ses plans. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir, parce qu'Harry Potter se terrait dans un coin, elle avait été forcé d'agir.

Elle soupira et fut surprise par une voix qui n'était pas vraiment amicale. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait énormément, mais il y avait quelques différences. Des différences qui ne la désignerait plus comme symbole de la perfection, loin de là. De cela, Rose n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. Le monde dans lequel elle avait eu l'habitude de vivre la désignait comme « parfaite ». Une idée à laquelle on finissait par croire ou bien à s'y laisser entraîner puisque l'on ne pouvait pas changer l'image que l'on donnait à voir et surtout que l'on était au fond ce que les autres voyaient de nous. Bref, l'époque n'avait pas les même critères et Rose était loin de les avoir pour le moment. Elle vit le regard perçant de son interlocutrice qui pointait sa baguette magique vers elle, prête à attaquer.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda celle-ci abruptement.

- Je suis Rose Darcy, répondit doucement la jeune sorcière, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

- Il n'y a personne de ce nom dans notre famille, répliqua l'autre sèchement. Je ne répèterai pas ma question une deuxième fois.

Rose sourit, amusée avant de résoudre ce mystère aux yeux de son interlocutrice. C'était assez étrange de se trouver face à sa grand mère, âgée du même âge que soi. Elle se releva doucement et donna sa réponse dans un murmure :

- Je ne suis pas encore née… Il est donc normal que tu ne me connaisses pas encore.

- Tu viens du… Du futur ? demanda l'autre, abasourdie.

- Oui. J'ai une mission à accomplir et j'ai besoin de toi, Héra. Chronos m'a accordé le droit de retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur mais j'ai échoué à chaque fois. C'est ma dernière chance de réussir. S'il te plaît… Je dois aller à Poudlard !

Elle avait sa grand mère en face d'elle. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître puisque celle-ci était décédée avant sa naissance. Elle était malheureusement morte en donnant naissance à une fille. Son deuxième enfant, après le père de Rose mais elle avait péri le jour de ses 16 ans, de façons assez mystérieuses. Elle vit un éclair d'admiration et d'envie passer dans le regard d'Héra. Cette dernière s'approcha de Rose et la regarda comme si elle était une merveille.

- Tu es une éveillée ? Tu t'es complètement « éveillée » ? Tu n'en souffres pas ?

- Oui, je suis une… Eveillée. Et je suis complète. Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !Que se passe-t-il dans le futur pour que tu sois éveillée en tant que descendante ? Pour qui viens-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Mais rien ne te concerne directement. De toutes façons, je ne me souviens plus de grand chose à présent.

- Tu reviens dans le passé en ignorant ce que tu dois faire ? interrogea Héra, résolument suspicieuse et sceptique.

- Le passé est ma seule certitude à présent puisque le futur d'où je viens est révolu. Chronos m'a offert une dernière chance. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je dois changer un sorcier qui va répandre les Ténèbres sur cette terre. Et ce n'est pas toi.

- Oh… Et en tant que créature de la lumière, ton sang s'est naturellement éveillé dans l'objectif de protéger notre lignée… Oui tu as bien répondu. J'ai crains un instant que tu étais une paria qui ne voulait obtenir que des réponses. Mais il est évident que tu es de notre famille et surtout que tu es … De ma lignée. L'idéal masculin du futur est bien différent… ajouta-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

- C'est vrai. Mais je dois avouer que cela m'arrange de ne plus être vue comme la perfection. Et puis je ne suis pas ici pour un défilé de mode mais pour agir.

- Tu veux entrer à Poudlard. Il n'y a qu'une solution donc… Artémis.

- Ta sœur ?

- Elle est tombée malade le jour de notre anniversaire et est depuis couchée au lit. Tu pourras facilement te faire passer pour elle. Comme chaque descendante, nous héritons de traits particuliers et puis tu es aussi maigre qu'elle alors…

- Je ne suis pas « maigre » dans mon époque. Je suis… Normale.

- Il faut d'abord en parler à Père.

Elle tourna les talons et l'invita à la suivre. Rose était assez agacée par le comportement présomptueux d'Héra. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Or, elle avait besoin de lui expliquer certaines choses … Elles traversèrent des corridors si connus et pourtant différents. Elles entrèrent dans un bureau que Rose connaissait comme celui de son père. Apparemment, il avait toujours été désigné comme « bureau ». L'homme leva la tête. Ses cheveux grisonnants trahissait son âge et son regard perçant et sévère était difficile à soutenir. Mais la jeune sorcière ne se laissa pas démonter par ce qui n'était qu'une façade. Elle fit une légère révérence que Rose imita et parla enfin d'une voix claire et de manière concise du plan :

- Père, voici Rose Darcy. Elle vient du futur à cause des Ténèbres qui ont prit trop de pouvoir. Elle doit aller à Poudlard mais pour cela, elle doit y entrer à la place d'Artémis. Vous savez comme moi qu'elle est condamnée. Rose pourrait prendre sa place le temps qu'elle effectue sa « mission » et si Artémis décède dans ce laps de temps, nous ne l'annoncerions qu'au départ de Rose.

- Ah… Je crains que cela ne soit… Rose Darcy… Avances s'il te plaît.

- Oui, Monsieur Darcy.

- Tu viens de quelle année ?

- Je suis actuellement votre arrière petite fille.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans.

- Te sens-tu capable de te placer dans notre société en tant qu'Artémis ? De te plier à nos règles si elles sont différentes ? De nous obéir comme si tu étais notre fille ?

- Je le suis, Monsieur Darcy.

- Papa pour toi.

Rose vit Héra trembler devant elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, commençant à comprendre dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée et surtout à quel point elle allait être seule, dans une autre cage toute aussi dorée mais surtout bien plus fermée. Elle réalisa aussi le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur ce passé. Elle savait qu'Artémis serait morte dans une semaine. Elle savait qu'elle devait trouver le futur Lord Voldemort et l'empêcher de devenir celui qu'il projetait d'être par tous les moyens possibles et ce avec la rancœur de sa grand-mère qui semblait bien être jalouse de sa sœur. Finalement elle portait bien son nom. La jalousie était bien l'un des défauts les plus connus de la déesse grecque. Rose fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de coude de la part de sa nouvelle sœur.

- Je te conduis à Artémis.

- Merci Monsieur…, commença-t-elle mais en voyant le regard insistant de l'homme elle se reprit, Papa.

Elle fit une révérence et suivit Héra dans le manoir. Cette dernière sourit, satisfaite, et entraîna sa camarade vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle semblait se faire un devoir de lui expliquer des choses qu'elle aurait déjà dû savoir mais qui étaient oubliées.

- Artémis est ma sœur jumelle. Son héritage s'est éveillé mais son corps ne le supporte pas. Elle va probablement en mourir. Peu de jeunes filles de notre famille parviennent à vivre entre 10 et 19 ans. Notre pire ennemi est notre sang. Et le sien la tue.

- Je comprend, murmura Rose qui voulait en savoir plus sur la relation qu'elles entretenaient. Mais devant le comportement taciturne d'Héra, elle n'osa pas en parler. Elle entra dans une chambre qui se trouverait être plus tard un placard. Rose ne voyait presque rien tant il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais distingua tout de même une forme sous les draps, dans le lit. Héra approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de sa sœur. Elle passa une main sur le front en sueur, témoin silencieux de la fièvre qui assaillait Artémis depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Artémis, voici Rose. Ma descendante. Elle va prendre ta place à Poudlard pour sauver son avenir. Une descendante complètement éveillée, te rends-tu compte ?

- Pre… Prendre ma place ?, murmura faiblement l'intéressée qui se tourna vers Héra.

- J'ai besoin de changer un futur mage noir. C'est ma dernière chance. S'il te plaît Artémis, permets moi de vivre ta vie pour toi ! lança Rose, troublée par ce comportement bien étrange de la part de sa grand-mère.

- Héra, sors.

Une fois Héra sortie contre sa volonté et malgré ses reproches envers sa sœur, Rose observa sa grand-tante. Celle-ci regardait Rose, essayant de sonder la personne qu'elle avait devant elle. Etait-elle digne de confiance ? Elle dût juger que oui puisqu'elle parla enfin, révélant la réponse que Rose attendait.

- Héra est une peste. Méfies toi d'elle : elle peut autant t'aider que te détruire. Nous étions les meilleures amies auparavant, mais depuis qu'elle s'est amourachée de ce demi sang de Riddle elle a changé… Elle me voit comme une rivale à certaines heures, à d'autres elle est cette meilleure amie perdue. Elle jalouse facilement les autres, moi compris. Je suis la favorite de Papa ici. Elle doit l'appeler « Père », moi il m'autorise à l'appeler « Papa » parce que je suis plus intelligente qu'elle. Mais je ne suis pas non plus une enfant de cœur. Je suis souvent dure avec elle. J'ai tendance à la comparer à une potiche. Et surtout à critiquer celui qu'elle adore plus que son rang à présent.

- Tu portes aussi un nom à double tranchant. Artémis est une déesse au double visage dans la mythologie grecque. Elle est aussi crainte qu'appréciée. Et puis, ta méfiance envers lui est assez significative, ajouta Rose en souriant.

- Une tradition qui ne se perd apparemment pas. Rose… La beauté et les épines. L'apparente douceur et la douleur… Es-tu réellement sa descendante ?

- Oui.

- Alors il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour moi... conclut Artémis, contrite. Prends donc ma place avec ma bénédiction puisque je ne dépasserai pas mes 17 ans. Mais s'il te plaît : quand je serai sous la plus insoutenable des douleurs, prends la totalement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu peux m'envoyer là où nos ancêtres résident. Tu sais… Ce monde auquel nous appartenons vraiment. Celui-ci n'est plus le nôtre. Nous sommes en trop et on cherche à nous éliminer parce que nous y sommes étrangères.

- Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué mais ce que tu dis est si censé… Artémis, je pleurerai ta mort avec une réelle compassion car tu es vraiment … Plus intelligente que moi.

- Non. Seulement la mort ouvre souvent les yeux. Un conseil cependant. Méfies de Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'est un petit assoiffé de pouvoir de sang impur. Il pense se faire accepter en utilisant son charme pour faire oublier sa naissance. Il me déteste, je te préviens. Depuis que je lui ai rappelé sa condition en public. Et j'en suis honnie par notre maison même. Il a réussit à conquérir le cœur de nos élèves.

- Je ferai attention, promis, répondit Rose.

- Avant de te parler de moi, dis moi… Pour le futur… Je vais mourir, je le sais. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Héra aura un fil qui me donnera naissance. Elle sera très sévère avec lui et l'entraînera dans les Ténèbres. Un mage noir très puissant domine l'Angleterre et souhaite en faire de même avec le monde, expliqua Rose tout en restant le plus vague possible sur ce futur.

- Et toi ?

- Mon père sera sévère avec moi mais juste. Il m'offrira ce qu'il n'a pas eu avec Héra mais sera absent. Son travail lui prend énormément de temps. Notre gloire est à son sommet depuis longtemps. Et ce mage noir m'a voulu pour épouse et j'ai voulu le tuer mais mon plan a échoué. Ce sont les choses qui arrivent dans le scénario. Je viens ici parce que je suis menacée et que pour survivre, je dois me donner le temps de maîtriser ma magie et surtout de trouver comment le détruire.

- J'espère que tu réussiras. Mais ton apparence n'est pas à ton avantage. Héra te le fera sentir si tu vas dans un sens différent. Ce que tu feras et ce qu'elle fera puisque nous sommes plus ou moins rivales à présent. Du moins à l'école. Avec cette apparence, tu sembles issue des classes les plus pauvre et tes cheveux sont à l'opposés de ce qu'ils devraient être. Tu es beaucoup trop maigre aussi. Et tes vêtements, même si on en reconnaît le prix des étoffes, restent dans une lignée tellement saugrenue qu'on ne pourrait y voir qu'une originalité de fou. Ne prends pas mal ce que je te dis. Papa te fera faire les vêtements adéquats et je suis certaine qu'Héra t'aidera à … Être comme l'on doit être à cette époque… Bien que je suis certaine que ton corps pourrait s'adapter seul…

- Je n'ai pas envie de changer d'apparence. Pour une fois que je suis normale… Pour la première fois, je pourrai vivre en étant juste moi et je veux en profiter.

- Héra ne te fera pas de cadeau. Même si tu es sa petite fille. Veilles sur elle. Elle est trop accrochée à ce moins que rien, répéta faiblement Artémis qui avait replongé dans un sommeil agité.

- Promis, répondit Rose avant de quitter la chambre.

Rose fut introduite à l'école avec Héra. La jeune fille ignorait à quoi s'en tenir pour ces deux sœurs qui semblaient si ennemies et qui pourtant faisaient preuve d'une grande fraternité entre elles. Après sa discussion avec Artémis, Rose avait passé du temps avec Héra qui menait une vie on ne peut plus frivole et pleine de joie. Une vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans ce manoir. Ses arrières grands parents ne disaient rien, sachant que c'était la toute dernière année pour Héra de s'amuser. Ensuite, au moment du mariage, elle deviendrait terne, comme les autres. Et Rose qui la croyait superficielle découvrit qu'il n'en était rien lors d'une balade dans le parc. Artémis avait une perception aiguë de la réalité mais Héra cachait bien plus de profondeur qu'elle ne le montrait.

- Artémis a dû te dire des choses méchantes sur moi… Il est vrai que nous avons toujours été en compétition et qu'elle me jalousait comme je la jalousais, dit amèrement Héra.

- Elle te jalouse ?

- Oui. De vivre. D'être aimée à l'école, mais j'y ai bien le droit non ? Elle est assez aimée ici alors elle peut bien me laisser être aimée à l'école ! rétorqua-t-elle, se voulant sûre d'elle.

- Je vois.

- La vérité c'est que…Je lui en veux et je m'en veux.

- Parce qu'elle va mourir et que tu penses que ça aurait dû être toi ?

- Elle est plus sérieuse que moi. Plus… Docile aussi. C'était elle qui me guidait la plupart du temps. Comment je vais faire à présent ?Elle n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner !

- Je pense qu'elle le sait même si elle est en colère du traitement que tu lui infliges.

- Mais je suis celle qui aurait dû mourir ! Pourquoi ma magie ne me tue pas ? Pourquoi cette magie la tue ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances, je découvre à peine mes pouvoirs.

- Je n'aime pas être gentille aussi… On en souffre toujours…

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait Héra mais elle n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation auparavant. Après tout, elle était fille unique. Une chose qu'elle avait longtemps déploré et qu'elle déplorait encore. Avec un frère ou une sœur, elle n'aurait pas été jeté dans une telle fosse aux lions. Elle baissa simplement les yeux et suivit Héra dans un silence quasi religieux.

- N'oublies pas, tu es Artémis à présent ! avertit Héra.

- Oui, Héra. Je sais ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! rétorqua Rose.

- C'est vrai. C'est juste que tu es si … Maigre que tu passes pour une pauvre et donc pour une idiote ! réfuta la jeune sorcière.

- Ta logique implacable a donc parlé… Héra, la pauvreté ne sera plus synonyme d'idiotie. Malheureusement, la plupart des gens sont frappés par ce fléau que ce soit à cette époque ou dans la mienne. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec.

- Chut ! Les oreilles deviennent indiscrètes ici ! réprimanda sa nouvelle sœur.

Rose observa les alentours. Apparemment, personne n'avait rien entendu. La pauvre Héra aurait fait une syncope dans le cas contraire. Pourtant, elle savait que leur complicité s'effacerait bientôt. Poudlard signifierait être Artémis, une rivale donc. Elle ignorait si on allait vraiment la prendre pour sa grand-tante. Même si elles se ressemblaient, elles étaient quand même différentes. Mais la maladie aiderait énormément à faire passer la vérité. Etonnamment, ses arrières grands parents avaient donné leur accord et la traitait à présent presque comme leur propre fille. La jeune sorcière pensait que le décès prochain d'Artémis devait les convaincre pour reporter leur attention sur elle. Ils étaient certes aristocrates et sévères mais ils souriaient énormément. Des sourires qui disparaîtraient dans quelques temps si elle échouait dans sa mission. Et surtout, il était si facile d'adopter une jeune fille qui ressemblait tant physiquement que dans sa manière d'être à leur propre fille. Même si on pouvait noter quelques différences : au niveau de la docilité, Rose descendait bien d'Héra…

Elles arrivèrent sur le quai et furent assaillies par des camarades. Enfin ceux d'Artémis et d'Héra puisque Rose ne les connaissait… Qu'en photos ! Heureusement qu'apprendre les arbres généalogiques étaient une tradition pour chaque enfant de famille noble, parce que sinon, elle serait vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Surtout qu'ils ne se représentaient pas devant quelqu'un qui les connaissait déjà ! Elles virent un groupe de jeune fille arriver vers elles en hurlant :

- Héra ! Te voilà enfin ! On s'inquiétait !

- Cassie !Alors ? Comment étaient tes vacances ? Racontes !hurla la jeune fille sur un ton frisant l'hystérie.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la troisième en se tournant vers Rose.

- Artémis mais ne t'en préoccupe pas ! Racontes allez ! A plus tard Artémis !

- Artémis ? Elle a changé !

Elles s'éloignèrent bras dessus, bras dessous comme si Rose n'avait jamais existé. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra. Elle savait qu'Héra changeait de comportement à l'école mais ça n'empêchait pas le sentiment d'abandon. Le monde devint soudain hostile. Elle observa autour d'elle, notant que personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Artémis était-elle donc si détestée pour avoir tenue tête à un préfet en chef charismatique et dangereux ? Elle aurait aimé qu'Héra se montre plus gentille avec elle, qu'elle ne la laisse pas vraiment seule. Pas autant. Les élèves disaient au-revoir à leurs parents. Elle était étrangère. Bien qu'on la regardait en se demandant si c'était bien Artémis. Elle soupira et monta dans le train, morose.

De là où elle viendrait, rien n'aurait changé. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment. Il était bien entendu occupé par d'autres élèves et elle savait qu'aucun ne lui adresserait la parole et elle s'en moquait. La solitude avait toujours été sa meilleure amie. Elle observa le paysage d'un œil morne durant tout le voyage, le front collé à la vitre.

Tom s'était réveillé tôt ce matin là, comme chaque matin à vrai dire. Il traversa sa chambre et se prépara soigneusement à cette journée qui s'annonçait bien plus intéressante…

L'école s'était vidée pour les vacances de la Toussaints, comme chaque année. Très peu d'élèves restaient dans l'école, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au préfet en chef issu d'une prestigieuse maison, une maison d'ailleurs fondée par l'un de ses ancêtres. Malheureusement, il comptait dans son ascendance la pire chose qui existait au monde pour beaucoup de sorcier : un moldu. Son père, qui plus est, ce qui le rendait la plupart du temps fou de rage.

Mais ce matin là, c'était la reprise des cours. Finie la tranquillité et les couloirs déserts apportant les sifflements du vent automnal - finis les moments privilégiés avec les professeurs et les études extrascolaires en toute quiétude - désormais, les rires, les pleurs, les rumeurs s'y engouffrerait jusqu'aux prochaines vacances : celles de Noël. Il avait hâte d'y être pour pouvoir de nouveau profiter de la solitude, une amie paisible et charmante qui avait le mérite de ne jamais être infidèle.

Il descendit dans les escaliers et arriva dans la salle commune. Une élève était déjà levée ce qui était bien étrange car cela n'arrivait jamais d'habitude. De plus, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Soit. Une élève avait réussi à pénétrer dans cette salle alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. La journée commencerait donc de manière agréable…

Il avança vers elle et se planta en face, notant au passage qu'elle lisait un livre sur une forme de magie qui n'était théoriquement pas autorisée dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Ce type de livre est plutôt malvenu, surtout quand il est introduit par une étrangère dans une maison aussi respectable que celle-ci.

Sa voix était froide, mesurée et laissait passer une once de mépris. Il vit un regard se plonger dans le sien. Un regard marquant par sa couleur assez inhabituelle et une caractéristique des Darcy.

- Si tu ne reconnais plus tes ennemis, Tom, tu risques bien d'avoir des soucis…

- Artémis…, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

- Elle même ! Je sais, je suis pleine de surprises, riposta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Je suis guérie, cela ne se voit-il pas ?

Son arrogance l'agaçait. D'autant plus qu'elle était dangereuse à ses yeux mais au lieu de s'aplatir comme les autres, elle se comportait comme une Gryffondor. La niaiserie en moins, c'était vrai. Elle avait éludé sa question, une chose qu'il admettait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Lord Voldemort était un nom qui commençait à être craint et respecté. Il avait dû faire tant de choses pour être accepté et reconnu ici. Il ne laisserait pas cette petite garce détruire ce qu'il avait fait. De toutes façons, il avait un avantage : ici, il avait un basilic à ses ordres. Rouvrir la chambre serait trop dangereux mais si elle l'y obligeait, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Et tu avais quoi exactement ? Héra n'a jamais vraiment voulu nous le dire…

- Un petit ennui de santé contraignant mais sans importance. Je suis guérie et c'est là l'essentiel.

Elle continuait. Elle faisait exprès de rester vague, il en était certain. On ne devait rien lui cacher. Si même Héra ne lui disait rien c'était bien qu'il y avait un dragon sous la montagne et il lui incombait donc de découvrir par lui même ce qu'on ne voulait pas lui révéler. Les secrets n'étaient pas autorisés autour de lui. Tout savoir était une arme puissante. Il le savait et étudiait dans le simple but de pouvoir concrétiser ses ambitions personnelles. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de sa camarade. Quelque chose n'était pas comme avant. Il fallait changer de stratégie.

- Pourquoi t'être levée si tôt ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? J'ignorais que ma vie t'intéressait autant…

Elle marqua un silence et continua finalement. Le silence était un bon moyen pour pousser les gens à parler, il le savait. L'explication qui vint le convainquit et lui donna une idée pour le moins saugrenue mais toute aussi simple et efficace à réaliser.

- J'ai pris du retard. Malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment pu travailler au Manoir… J'étais trop faible à ce moment là alors j'ai décidé de me lever tôt. Héra m'a prêté ses cours et je dois les lui rendre mais entre nous ils ne me servent à rien parce que vu sa capacité intellectuelle limitée, je te laisse deviner quel doit être l'état de ses prises de note : aussi désertiques que sa boîte crânienne…

Elle dénigrait sa sœur comme avant. Nul doute que c'était bien elle aux yeux de Tom qui avait douté un bref moment. Elles étaient encore jumelles, pas triplées. Il décida donc de se lancer dans ce plan si cliché qui ne manquait jamais de marcher :

- Je peux t'aider en te donnant des cours… Particuliers. Après tout c'est mon rôle de préfet en chef. Et puis tu es une des rares qui le mérite.

C'était qu'il ne voulait pas que sa horde de fan vienne lui jouer un air de troll à ce moment là. Ni qu'Artémis y voit un piège pour la faire lyncher par toute l'école. Ce moment était prévu pour la fin du plan, pas le début ! Il fallait donc respecter le scénario.

- Tu ferais ça ?

Il vit l'espoir briller dans ses yeux et oublia toute l'intelligence qu'il lui avait trouvé. Elle était soudain devenue aussi niaise que les autres petites mijaurées qui se pavanaient dans l'enceinte de ce château.

- Demain. 22h30 au cinquième étage, dit-il froidement.

Et sans un mot pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, il quitta la salle dans la ferme intention de se promener. Il espérait bien obtenir de vraies réponses à ses questions et comme tout le monde le sait : on attrape mieux les mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre. Il voulait en plus s'assurer que cette jeune fille ne vienne jamais l'entraver dans ses ambitions et il était donc crucial qu'il l'amène dans son camp ou tout du moins, qu'il en fasse une amie, même si en réalité elle serait toujours une ennemie. Mais comme le voulait un autre adage : il valait mieux être plus proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis. Il était convaincu que si elle acceptait de le suivre, il serait pour une fois en présence d'une personne réellement utile. Il pourrait enfin parler de choses intelligentes avec quelqu'un, ce qui avec les abrutis qui l'entouraient relevait plus d'un mythe que d'une réalité possible. Mais tout pouvait changer si seulement il pouvait la manipuler assez… Ce qui semblait encore être possible vu ce regard trop expressif…

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre... Brrrr on sent que ça va vouloir manipuler dans tous les sens. Une confrontation qui va être très intéressante... J'ai hâte de l'écrire! Enfin pas ce soir, je me repose de ce chapitre quand même et je réfléchis à la suite bien que j'en ai l'idée principale... _**

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît !_**


End file.
